kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Debug Reports
Debug Reports is a type of journal that contains information about Data-Sora while he fights his way through the Datascape in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. The journal contains sections for Trophies, Collection, Story, Enemy profiles, and Character Files. It also contains detailed completion of the journal in a form of percentage. Trophies Rare Prize Roundup- Collect 100% of materials from rare prize blox. Lord of Loot- Collect upto 80% of materials dropped after defeating an emeny. Sector Sweeper- Complete every system sector. Sultain of Slot- Install a chip into every slot of the Stat Matrix. Cheater- Use every cheat on the Stat Matrix. Champion Collector- Collect at least 70% of all abilities, chips, cheats, weapons, and items. Avatar Collector- Collect at least 50% of all Avatar parts. Avatar Sweeper- Clear the 100th floor of the Avatar Sector. Icer of Titans- Defeat the Ice Titan in Olympus Coliseum. Eliminator's End- Defeat an Eliminator in a system sector. Twilight Triumph - Defeat the mysterious opponent in Castle Oblivion. Justice for All- Defeat every type of enemy. Weapon Wizard- Upgrade every Keyblade to max level. Converter LV.100- Power up at least one command to LV.100. Converter CR LV.100- Power up at least on commande to CR LV.100. Command Master- Power up every type of attack and magic command to CR status. Closed Book- Complete the story mode. Quest Bester- Complete every quest. Proud Achievement- Replay or complete every world with the Difficulty Cheat set to Proud. Critical Acclaim- Replay or complete every world with the Difficulty Cheat set to Critical. Fatal Fawless- Replay and complete an episode with the HP Cheat set to 0%(1HP). Technician- Replay or complete every world at LV.15 or below. W1 Speed Runner- Finish World 1 in 5'00" or less. W2 Speed Runner- Finish World 2 in 15'00" or less. W3 Speed Runner- Finish World 3 in 15'00" or less. W4 Speed Runner- Finish World 4 in 10'00" or less. W5 Speed Runner- Finish World 5 in 15'00" or less. W6 Speed Runner- Finish World 6 in 15'00" or less. W7 Speed Runner- Finsih World 7 in 30'00" or less. W8 Speed Runner- Finish World 8 in 10'00" or less. Collection Stat chips Level Up-Increases level by one. Trophy Chip-Increases max HP by 2 and strength, defence, and magic by 1. Blank Chip-Does nothing. HP +2- Increases HP by 2 HP +4- Increases HP by 4 HP +6- Increases HP by 6 HP +8- Increases HP by 8 Strength +1- Increases strength by 1 Strength +2- Increases strength by 2 Strength +3- Increases strength by 3 Strength +4- Increases strength by 4 Magic +1- Increases magic by 1 Magic +2- Increases magic by 2 Magic +3- Increases magic by 3 Magic +4- Increases magic by 4 Defense +1- Increases Defense by 1 Defense +2- Increases Defense by 2 Defense +3- Increases Defense by 3 Defense +4- Increases Defense by 4 Lucky Strike- Increases luck by 1 Fire +1- Increases Fire attack percentage by 1 Fire +2- Increases Fire attack percentage by 2 Fire +3- Increases Fire attack percentage by 3 Fire +4- Increases Fire attack percentage by 4 Blizzard +1- Increases Blizzard attack percentage by 1 Blizzard +2- Increases Blizzard attack percentage by 2 Blizzard +3- Increases Blizzard attack percentage by 3 Blizzard +4- Increases Blizzard attack percentage by 4 Thunder +1- Increases Thunder attack percentage by 1 Thunder +2- Increases Thunder attack percentage by 2 Thunder +3- Increases Thunder attack percentage by 3 Thunder +4- Increases Thunder attack percentage by 4 Aero +1- Increases Aero attack percentage by 1 Aero +2- Increases Aero attack percentage by 2 Aero +3- Increases Aero attack percentage by 3 Aero +4- Increases Aero attack percentage by 4 Cure +1- Increases the Cure recovery percentage by 1 Cure +2- Increases the Cure recovery percentage by 2 Cure +3- Increases the Cure recovery percentage by 3 Cure +4- Increases the Cure recovery percentage by 4 Fire Resistance +1- Increases Fire Resistance percentage by 1 Fire Resistance +2- Increases Fire Resistance percentage by 2 Fire Resistance +3- Increases Fire Resistance percentage by 3 Fire Resistance +4- Increases Fire Resistance percentage by 4 Blizzard Resistance +1- Increases Blizzard Resistance percentage by 1 Blizzard Resistance +2- Increases Blizzard Resistance percentage by 2 Blizzard Resistance +3- Increases Blizzard Resistance percentage by 3 Blizzard Resistance +4- Increases Blizzard Resistance percentage by 4 Thunder Resistance +1- Increases Thunder Resistance percentage by 1 Thunder Resistance +2- Increases Thunder Resistance percentage by 2 Thunder Resistance +3- Increases Thunder Resistance percentage by 3 Thunder Resistance +4- Increases Thunder Resistance percentage by 4 Aero Resistance +1- Increases Aero Resistance percentage by 1 Aero Resistance +2- Increases Aero Resistance percentage by 2 Aero Resistance +3- Increases Aero Resistance percentage by 3 Aero Resistance +4- Increases Aero Resistance percentage by 4 Bonus boosters Cheat tuners Difficulty Cheat - Changes the difficulty of the game. Raising the difficulty makes enemies more powerful. HP Cheat - Tampers with Sora's and enemies' maximum HP. Setting this to 0% reduces everyone's HP to 1. CP Cheat - Scales the amount of CP you receive. Raising your CP intake reduces the EXP you receive. Loot Cheat - Tampers with how often enemies drop items. Raising the drop rate reduces Sora's HP. Prize Cheat - Tampers with how often prizes appear. Raising the prize rates makes enemies stronger. Attack commands RIsing Strike: Smack foes high into the air. Quick Blitz: Bash foes with a powerful jumping attack. Fire Edge: Wrap your Keyblade in flame, then bash foes with a powerful jumping attack. Blizzard Edge: Wrap your Keyblade in ice, then bash foes with a powerful jumping attack. Thunder Edge: Wrap your Keyblade in lightning, then bash foes with a powerful jumping attack. Aero Edge: Wrap your Keyblade in wind, then bash foes with a powerful jumping attack. Sliding Dash: Hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack. Heat Dash: Wrap yourself in flame, then hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack. Ice Dash: Wrap yourself in ice, then hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack. Spark Dash: Wrap yourself in lightning, then hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack. Wind Dash: Wrap yourself in wind, then hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack. Magic commands Items Potion - Restores a small amount of HP. Hi-Potion - Restores a large amount of HP. Ether - Raises your clock level by 1. Hi-Ether - Raises your clock level by 2. Panacea - Cures you of all negative status effects. Elixir - Fully restores your HP and cures you of all negative status effects. Megalixir - Fully restores your HP, cures all negative status effects, and raises your clock level to the max. Keyblades Kingdom Key - The keychain originally attached to your Keyblade. Its powers will serve you in countless battles. Wishing Star - A Keyblade that is capable of swift strikes. Its powers will automatically keep you safe. Lady Luck - A Keyblade that restores your HP when you block. Its powers negatively affect enemy status. Olympia - A combo-mod Keyblade capable of powerful blows. Its powers let you smash through enemy defenses. Three Wishes - A combo-mod Keyblade capable of a string of hits. Its powers will bring you great treasure. Oblivion - A Keyblade that rewards wielders who share its hurt. Its powers will draw out your full potential. Zero/One - A Keyblade newly wrought within the datascape. Its powers render all opponents helpless. Oathkeeper - A Keyblade that will guard you from many hurts. Its powers help accelerate your growth. Metal Chocobo - A combo-mod Keyblade capable of crushing blows. Its powers assist those who seek supreme strength. Lionheart - A combo-mod Keyblade capable of a blur of hits. Its power assist those who seek supreme speed. Ultima Weapon - An incredible Keyblade with a wealth of abilities. Its powers let you fell enemies at a single stroke. Finish commands Blade Rush- Devastate your foes with a flurry of attacks. Energy Bomb- Surround yourself with orbs of light, then detonate them all at once. Faith- Send pillars of light lancing through enemies again and again. Mega Flare- Lay watse to all foes around you by triggering a massive explosion. Meteor Rain- Bring countless meteors crashing down upon foes. Zone of Ruin- Summon a giant sword of light and smite enemies with one fell blow. Speed Combo- Press (D-Pad) in the directions shown to unleash a overwhelming series of attacks. Star Rave- Press each button rising up the top screen just as it overlaps the (Star) for a fierce rush of attacks. Spinner Saw- Press each button as the spinner passes through it to crash through foes with a whirlwind of attacks. D-Fira- Use (D-Pad) to aim and tap http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/images/5/50/ButtonA.png to repeatedly hammer foes with fireballs. D-Fiagra- Use the D-Pad to quickly take aim and tap http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/images/5/50/ButtonA.png to repeatedly hammer foes with fireballs. D-Blizzara- Encase yourself in ice and bowl over foes. Adjust your trajectory by holding http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/images/5/50/ButtonA.png and using the D-Pad. D-Blizzarga- Unknown. D-Thundra- Use the D-Pad to take aim, then press http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/images/5/50/ButtonA.png to drop lightning on foes. Hold http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/images/5/50/ButtonA.png to intensify the lightning. D- Thundraga- Use the D-Pad to quickly take aim and tap http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/images/5/50/ButtonA.png to repeatedly hammer foes with lightning bolts. Accessories Adamant Belt- Activates the "No Defense Cut" ability, which prevents enemies from cutting your defense. Armor Bangle- Activates the "Round Block" ability, which powers up your block. Blizzard Charm- Acitvates the "No Freeze" ability, which prevents enemies from freezing you. CMOS Armlet- Activates the "Clock Boost" ability, which charges up the clock gauge faster when you are down to 25% HP. CMOS Necklace- Activates the "Clock Saver" ability, which stops the clock gauge from draining while you take damage. Command Ring- Activates the "Command Counter" ability, which lets you counter with a command right after you block. Compass- Activates the "No Flip-Foot" ability, which prevents enemies from flip-footing you. Counter Ring- Activates the "Block-Counter" ability, which lets you counterattack right after you block. Energy Earring- Activates the "Block Charger" ability, which lets you charge up the clock gauge by blocking. Feather Charm- Activates the "No Shoe-Glue" ability, which prevents enemies from shoe-glueing you. Fire Charm-Activates the "No Ignite" ability, which prevents enemies from igniting you. Half-moon Armlet- Activates the "Half Damage" ability, which halves the damage you take when down to 25% HP. Heat Sink Belt- Activates the "No Clock Rewind" ability, which prevents enemies from rewinding your clock gauge. Heavy Chain- Activates the "No Air-Toss" ability, which prevents enemies from air-tossing you. Immortal Charm- Activates the Once More ability, which lets you survive combos that would otherwise finish you off. Liberty Crown- Activates the "No Command Lock" ability, which prevents enemies from locking your commands. Night Lenses- Activates the "No Blind" ability, which prevents enemies from blinding you. Payback Ring- Activates the "Command Payback" ability, which lets you counter with a command in midair. Power Armlet- Activates the "Attack Boost" ability, whoch boosts your Strength when you are down to 25% HP. Safeguard Armlet- Activates the "Defense Boost" ability, which boosts your Defense when you are down to 25% HP. Strike Armlet- Activates the "Critical Plus" ability, which lets you deal more critical hits when you are down to 25% HP. Thunder Charm- Activates the "No Jolt" ability, which prevents enemies from jolting you. Wizard's Armlet- Activates the "Magic Boost" ability, which boosts your Magic when you are down to 25% HP. Zip Watch- Activates the "No Slow" ability, which prevents enemies from using Slow on you. See also *Jiminy's Journal *Trinity Archives *Roxas's Diary Category:Kingdom Hearts coded Items Category:Items